1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a disk apparatus capable of receiving and discharging a disk medium such as a compact disk (CD), a digital versatile disk (DVD), etc, and a disk loading apparatus that transports and chucks the disk medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a slot-in type disk apparatus can directly receive and discharge a disk medium (hereinafter, referred to a disk) without using a tray. Inside the disk apparatus is disposed a disk loading apparatus which moves the disk to a chucking position and chucks the disk. The disk loading apparatus is configured to move and chuck various types disks having different diameters.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an example of a related art disk loading apparatus 100.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, when loading a small diameter disk 101 having a diameter of 8 cm, an upper slider 130 is moved downwardly by a guide lever 120 and a push lever 110 to contact an outer circumferential surface of the small diameter disk 101. At this time, an end of the push lever 110 contacts the upper slider 130 at a P1 point. As the upper slider 130 moves downward in FIG. 1, a slider cam 140 assembled integrally with the upper slider 130 moves in the same direction and allows the disk 101 to be chucked.
Meanwhile, when loading a large diameter disk 101 having a diameter of 12 cm, the end of the push lever 110 is located at a P2 point of the upper slider 130 by a disk selecting unit 150. When the large diameter disk 101 enters in this status, the upper slider 130 is moved downward in FIG. 1 by the guide lever 120 and the push lever 110 pushed by an outer circumferential surface of the large diameter disk 101. As the upper slider 130 moves, the slider cam 140 moves in the same direction and allows the disk 101 to be chucked.
However, this related art disk loading apparatus 100 is configured such that the push lever 110, the guide lever 120 and a link 151 of the disk selecting unit 150 which are used to move the slider cam 140 and to chuck the disk 101 have a three-level structure as illustrated in FIG. 2. As a result, the related art disk loading apparatus 100 has a large height. Therefore, it is difficult to miniaturize the disk apparatus.
Also, due to a structural limitation of the related art disk loading apparatus 100, the push lever 110 is located at a place interfering with an area Z in which a pickup unit moves. Therefore, there is a space limitation for preventing the pickup unit and the push lever 110 from colliding with each other. If the pickup unit collides with the push lever 110 by an impact from the outside, the pickup unit may be damaged.